Crazy or Freak?
by Glvmomochan
Summary: Aleyna yang mempunyai orangtua sedikit aneh dan gila. Orangtua dia adalah Im Yoon Ah dan Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tindakan Aleyna mempunyai orangtua seperti itu?/SHORT FANFIC but, cucok deh guys !/It's comedy.


Crazy or Freak? [SHORT FICT]

Disclaimer : Cerita ini diciptakan oleh sang Author. Sedangkan para tokoh adalah ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Rated : G

Genre : Family, Comedy

Cast : Im Yoon Ah a.k.a Cho YoonA

Cho Kyuhyun

Aleyna Yilmaz (Kid Ulzzang) a.k.a Cho Aleyna

Other cast : You can find it~~^^

Ingat. Ini hanya Fanfic. Mian juga kalo garing. AHAHAH ^3^

Happy Reading^~^

Terlihat sepasang suami-istri yang beberapa tahun lalu telah menikah sedang di dapur. Mereka terdengar sedang meributkan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting –maybe-. Sang istri sedang membawa pisau sambil memarah-marahi suaminya. Sedangkan suaminya sedang membawa panci sambil memarahi isterinya juga. Anaknya, Cho Aleyna, menatap malas kea rah orangtuanya tersebut.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Padahal masih pagi.

"Yak~ Oppa! Apakah kau yakin jika daging ini adalah daging yang masih segar?" tanya isterinya dengan nada keras sambil menunjuk daging ayam tersebut memakai pisau. Suaminya pun memukul(?) panci di atas kompor.

"Itu daging segar, YoonA-ya~ Masa kau tidak percaya denganku?" timpal suaminya sambil melirik sinis kea rah isterinya. Istrinya, -YoonA- menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi oppa, coba saja kau cicipi goreng ayam(?) tersebut. Rasanya aneh. Seperti rasa cicak(?)" bantah YoonA lagi kepada suaminya, Kyuhyun, sambil memberikan ayam goreng hasil masakannya sendiri. Karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang suami, maka ia mengalah dan mengambil ayam goreng dengan wajah males. Lebih tepatnya paha ayam yang mulus seperti SNSD(?) Lalu ia menggigit dan mengunyah serta ditelen oleh ayam goreng(?)

"Mm…rasanya kok pahit seperti obat, Yoon? Inikan ayam daging(?). Seharusnya rasanya asin!" komentar Kyuhyun tambah ngaco dengan wajah yang sok tau.

"Ah, sini. Aku goreng lagi dengan memakai gula yang sangat banyak!" heboh YoonA dan langsung menumpahkan ayam goreng tersebut ke kuali. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil paha ayam goreng yang sedang Kyuhyun gigit sampai Kyuhyun juga ikut terbawa dan digoreng oleh YoonA. Jadilah rumah ayam (?) #-V

YoonA pun sudah selesai menggoreng ayam tersebut. Ternyata hasilnya ada yang gosong. Ia pun mendapatkan nilai 0 ZERO. ZELO BAP, WOOOYYYY (?) #author digeplak musketeers

"Nah, oppa, coba kau cicipi ini." Suruh YoonA dengan senyum imutnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk cepat lalu ia mencicipi ayam goreng manis asam asin pahit /?

"YAAKKK YEOBOOO…APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA ADA BATU DIKULITNYA? HWAAA ADA KRISTAL HITAM, YEOBOOOO!" seru Kyuhyun sambil lompat-lompat kegirangan. YoonA yang mendengar itu pun juga terkejut.

"KYAA~~ MANA YEOBOOOOO?" seru YoonA, tak kalah serunya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menunjukan pinggiran ayam itu ke YoonA. YoonA membekap mulutnya lalu melompat-lompat juga.

"BENAR, YEOBOOO!"

"KAU MEMANG HEBAT, YEOBO! MEMASAK AYAM GORENG BISA MENDAPATKAN KRISTAL HITAM!" kata Kyuhyun, sambil memeluk YoonA. Sedangkan Aleyna yang sedaritadi melihat eomma dan appanya menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma, appa, itu gosong. Bukan Kristal hitam." Gumam Aleyna pelan sambil menggelamkan kepalanya di meja makan dan sambil mengupil.

**-Crazy or Freak-**

Aleyna terlihat bermain game PSP miliknya sendiri. Walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun dan dibangku kelas 1 SD, tetapi ia adalah seorang gamer. Sama seperti ayahnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aleyna, kamu kenapa? Kok tumben kalah terus?" tegur temannya yang bernama Ye Rin. Aleyna yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung menggeleng pelan dan mematikan PSP-nya. Lalu ia menopang dagu diatas meja.

"Leyna, kau beruntung sekali bisa menjadi anak YoonA ahjumma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi. Aku iri denganmu," lanjut temannya lagi sambil tersenyum mengeluarkan eye smile-nya. Aleyna pun menoleh dan cekikan seperti beruang tertawa /?

"Kau ambil saja posisiku sebagai dirigen minyak kalau lagi upacara," jawab Aleyna ngaco dengan tampang polos sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya yang sebenarnya ada ketombe (?) Ye Rin yang mendapatkan jawaban dari Aleyna seperti itu pun mengangguk mantap dengan tatapan polos.

"OKE!"

**-Crazy or Freak-**

Aleyna tampak sedang bermain di rumah Kim Ye Rin, putri dari Kim Jong Won dan Kwon Yuri. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan seekor kura-kura milik Jong Won. Yakni, Ddangkoma. Sedangkan Jong Won dan Yuri sedang asyik bermain(?) di kamar.

"Yakk~ Kau curang, yeobo! Aku belum memegang itu kau sudah memasukinya!" ketus Yuri sambil merapatkan mulutnya menahan sakit(?)

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat!" jawab Jong Won asal sambil memencet-mencet anu(?)

"Hwaaa faster, Jong Won-aaahhh…aku sudah tidak tahaaannn. Cepatlah, kita sudah bermain 12 ronde! Apakah kau tidak lelah, eoh? Hhh~" seru Yuri sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dan tampak banyak keringat meluncur dari tubuh Yuri.

"Sedikit lagi, yeobo. Aku masih sangat puas! Beri aku kesempatan 1 lagi, ne? Jeball," pinta Jong Won dengan wajah yang cute.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah lelah! Aku ingin mengurusi Ye Rin. Lagipula kan Aleyna ke rumah kita, masa kita mengacuhkan anak itu? Bisa-bisa kita dimarahi oleh Kyuhyun dan YoonA! Minggir kau, aku mau keluar!" bentak Yuri sambil mendorong Jong Won. Jong Won pun menarik tangan Yuri dan menggelengkan kepalanya –melarang Yuri untuk tidak keluar-. Yuri menjitak kening Jong Won.

"YAKK~ KAU TIDAK PUAS, HAH? KITA SUDAH BERMAIN 12 RONDE DAN KAU INGIN LAGI? AKU LELAH, KIM JONG WON! LAGIPULA JIKA AKU BERMAIN LAGI AKU AKAN KALAH! DARITADI KAU TERUS YANG MEMENANGKAN GAME ITU! LEBIH BAIK AKU BUANG PS 3 ITU DARIPADA HMMPP-"

"Ne, kau boleh keluar. Aku juga, ikut keluar!" potong Jong Won cepat sambil membekap mulut Yuri dengan nada ketus dan ia pun langsung meninggalkan Yuri yang sedang mengelus dadanya untuk sabar.

Jong Won atau Yesung yang melihat Aleyna sedang memperhatikan kura-kura miliknya yang diberi nama Ddangkoma pun langsung menghampiri Aleyna.

"Eh, ahjussi!" seru Aleyna sambil memeluk Yesung dari samping. Benar. Aleyna sudah menganggap Yesung dan Yuri sebagai orangtua kedua(?)nya. Yesung pun tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut Aleyna.

"Ahjussi, kenapa Ddangkoma masih single? Ia kan sudah tua, ahjussi. Ia seharusnya sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak!" seru Aleyna sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk Ddangkoma yang ada didepannya. Yesung pun cekikikan.

"Karena ia jelek, tidak sepertiku. Aku tampan, ia imut. Aku imut, ia tampan!" jawab Yesung ngaco sambil masih tertawa.

"Ah! Lebih baik kita jodohkan Ddangkoma! Bagaimana? Ahjussi mau?" tanya Aleyna ngaco sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya imut. Yesung mengangguk cepat.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Yesung cepat sambil menatap Aleyna serius.

"Dengan orang yang membaca fanfic ini. AHAHAH!" seru Aleyna yang disambut tawaan oleh Yesung. #author digeplak readers.

"Eh, jangan kasihan, Ley," tolak Yesung tiba-tiba. Aleyna pun mengaitkan salah satu alisnya yang mengartikan w-a-e?

"Nanti kalo mau yadongan kan kasihan. Ddangkoma pasti lambat banget melakukannya," ngaco Jong Won. Aleyna pun mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana dengan Dora saja?" tanya Jong Won lagi. Aleyna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kasihan Ddangkoma. Nanti kalau mau yadongan, Dora pasti selalu bertanya dan menggunakan peta!" jawab Aleyna sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karena Jong Won tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia pun tertawa geli sampai guling-gulingan dan ditendang oleh Yuri.

**-Crazy or Freak-**

YoonA terlihat sedang merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk YoonA dari belakang. Layaknya seperti film Ikan Nemo #ngaco

"Oppa ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya YoonA pelan dan diberi anggukan cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, yeobo. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sedang melihatmu tenggelam di got. Lalu aku langsung menyelamatkanmu memakai pelampung yang terbuat dari aluminium," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya bersama YoonA. Oke ini memang garing dan ngaco. Peace, yaaakkk—v

"Ne. Setelah itu yang terselamatkan bukan kita, tapi sendalku. AHAHAH!" lanjut YoonA sambil tertawa kencang yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Saranghae, Yoon." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Nado, oppa."

"YAAKK EOMMA, APPA, APA-APAAN KALIAN ITU? ROMANTIS SIH IYA, TETAPI JANGAN BERDIRI DIATAS WC!" seru Aleyna sambil melempar gayung kea rah YoonA dan Kyuhyun. Karena tidak seimbang, mereka pun jatuh. Aleyna yang melihat itu pun tertawa geli sampai guling-guling dan berhenti di Indonesia setelah itu gua culik (?)

END

A/N : TRIING~~~~

Halo, halo para musketeers~~! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian sedang apa? Dimana? Sama siapa? Mood kalian sedang apa? Punya pacar? Punya temen? Keluarga? OH #abaikan.

GaemGyoon Cuma mau kasih tau sesuatu. Tau, gak? Tau, kan? Iya itu, makanan namanya tahu. Kalo orang namanya Tao. Sarangtaooooooo /?

[Readers: Serius, woy! |GaemGyoon: AHAHAH—v]

Oke, min gaemgyoon Cuma mau kasih tau. Maaf banget kalo garing '-' #pasti garing. Kalo garing mohon jangan katain GaemGyoon. Karena GaemGyoon sudah membuat fanfic ini dengan ide yang kreativikasi(?) tetapi malah kalian ejek : Kalian juud TT_TT /?


End file.
